


取悅

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, That's why Kakashi likes him!, Yamato is bad at his job but still tries very hard!, incubus au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	取悅

吃完便利商店的便當，隨意沖過澡，卡卡西換上家居服，癱坐在沙發上，兩眼發直地看著電視。  
說實話，他沒有專心在看，只是需要點背景聲音。  
工作進入繁忙期，他每天都加班，回到家也什麼都不想做，心神完全沒有勁。  
大和坐在他身旁，將翅膀收好，靠著他一邊，似乎很享受電視上正播放的電影。  
這樣看起來挺可愛的。  
卡卡西將大和摟緊了些，讓大和往他看去，臉紅又靦腆。  
啊，好可愛，真的好可愛，讓他好想把大和推倒大幹一場！  
可是他也真的好累。  
望向自己的下體，寬鬆睡褲裡的東西軟趴趴垂著。  
他其實好想做。  
最近他忙到只讓大和幫他做美夢，沒有任何肢體親熱，慾望已經要達到極限。  
電影似乎是愛情片，正演到女主角和情人幽會，他們約在隱密的地點見面，許久不見的思念立刻讓情愛如乾柴碰上烈火般迅速燃燒，兩人不斷擁吻，情人將手探進女主角的裙子裡，為她愛撫。  
卡卡西頓了頓，有點尷尬。  
大和靠得他更近了，柔韌的身體貼著他，很暖。  
「卡卡西先生……」  
大和有些遲疑地開口。  
「嗯，怎麼了？」  
直到出聲，卡卡西才發覺他的嗓音有壓抑的沙啞。  
「我，必須拿到你的精液，工作才算完成，這次拖得有些久了……我可以用嘴幫你嗎？」  
大和的臉這下完全通紅，連帶卡卡西也感到熱度爬上他的臉頰。  
「可以嗎？抱歉，我最近太累了。」  
大和搖搖頭，像是要卡卡西不要在意。  
「那我要開始了……」  
鬆緊帶的睡褲和內褲輕易就被拉下，大和望著垂軟陰莖上的旺盛陰毛，是和髮色一樣的銀白。  
先用手撫弄，讓陰莖慢慢充血挺立。  
試探性在逐漸顯露膨脹的龜頭舔弄，卡卡西顫抖了下，興奮逐漸湧起。  
「這樣可以嗎？」  
大和抬頭問，純真的眼神和情色的場景真是反差。  
「你做得很好，慢慢來。」  
卡卡西揉揉大和的髮，給了大和鼓勵。  
大和再次將卡卡西的性器收進嘴裡，緩慢吸吮，舌頭感受莖柱表面的突起。  
到完全挺立，粗大的尺寸已經沒有辦法用嘴包覆全部，一次又一次吞吐，大和盡力含入，抵至咽喉，感到呼吸困難。  
「……不要勉強。」  
卡卡西喘著氣，兩手抬起大和的臉。  
性器滑出大和的嘴，才能大口呼吸，一道水液垂掛。  
「可是，要讓卡卡西先生舒服才行。」  
真是奇怪的魅魔，明明不擅長這種色情的事情，卻總是認真賣力。  
或許是因為這樣，卡卡西總是心癢難耐，想要憐惜大和。  
卡卡西低頭吻了下大和，嘗到自己的味道，老實說，不太好。  
「別硬吞，我喜歡你慢慢幫我舔，這樣我會覺得很舒服。」  
神情有些恍惚，大和順從地點點頭，按照卡卡西的指示。  
由下而上舔舐，舌頭貼緊冠頭，用嘴輕輕吸弄，收放的壓力給了卡卡西無比的快感。  
已經直冒透明腺液，沾染大和的嘴唇。  
卡卡西忍不住想頂腰將性器送進大和的口腔深處。  
只有手抓緊座椅邊緣才好克制，大口喘著粗氣。  
「要射了……」  
大和聽了立刻加快速度，頭上下動作，吸含越加緊湊。  
很快，濃稠的精液充滿口腔。  
大和幾乎含不住全部，只有用手幫忙闔上。  
卡卡西看大和喉頭滾動，全數吞了下去。  
「……好多。」  
「嘛，很久沒發洩了。」  
見大和舔唇，將殘餘的精液收進肚裡，卡卡西感到燥熱。  
卡卡西拉大和起身，讓他坐在自己的腿上，將舌頭探入大和的口腔，感受兩人混合的味道。  
「卡卡西先生，我想要更多你的精液……」  
大和的兩膝置在卡卡西身旁，褲襠間的高聳，卡卡西看的一清二楚。  
曖昧一笑，卡卡西靠近大和，在耳邊輕聲道。  
「你自己放鬆了就可以上來。」  
身上的重量減輕，大和站起身，將包裹美好臀形的短褲脫下。  
立起的性器前端冒著清液，用手指抹去探至身後，一膝再次借用沙發做依靠，好打開下身進行潤滑。  
逐漸適應緩慢進出的手指，大和也開始發出小小的感嘆呻吟。  
就著眼前的美景，卡卡西的手撫上自己的陰莖，不斷套弄，再次硬挺。  
「……差不多了。」  
卡卡西的陰莖充血發紅，蓄勢待發。  
大和溫順地讓卡卡西引導，手搭著卡卡西的肩膀，身體慢慢下沉。  
冠頭擠進後穴的時候總是有些緊繃，但窄道被碩大充滿的實感很快勝過。  
卡卡西輕輕搖著腰，一邊吻著大和。  
大和張口喘氣，稍微變換位置，好找到敏感點。  
一聲高叫是找著的證明。  
大和奮力動作，緊緻吸引著性器不斷摩擦，快感一波接著一波，使大和高舉的陰莖不停淌水。  
「卡卡西先生，快點、快點，更深一些……」  
一向靦腆可愛的魅魔，此時因為他而情慾高漲，散發香甜的魅惑，讓卡卡西內心感到得意。  
手撐著大和的背讓他不至於向後倒下，稍微撫弄細緻的尾巴，大和立刻難耐非常。  
「不是那裡，卡卡西先生，不是那裡……」  
壞笑，卡卡西停下所有的動作。  
「那裡是哪裡？你不說我怎麼知道。」  
吻著大和的脖頸，能聽到如貓咪撒嬌般的呼聲。  
「……拜託你幹我，把所有的精液都給我，快點……咿！」  
沒等大和說完，卡卡西緊抓大和的腰，快速又猛烈地不斷抽插，大和承受不住的時候只能將臉埋進卡卡西的肩窩，手緊捏著卡卡西的上衣。  
愉悅的呻吟不斷在卡卡西耳邊響起。  
「你還真是可愛啊。」  
卡卡西一手撫上大和的性器，又揉又弄，大和原本就已經聽不懂的咕噥全部成了哭腔的氣音。  
突然一緊，甬道收縮限制了卡卡西的動作，手也感到溼潤液體的噴濺。  
大和高潮了。  
被強烈絞緊的陰莖再也忍不住，將精液全數射進大和體內。  
平復著呼吸，卡卡西在大和的背上輕拍摩挲。  
「還好嗎？」  
「……卡卡西先生……對不起，我把你的衣服弄髒了。」  
卡卡西低頭一看，上衣確實多了幾個漬印。  
也看見大和腹上的圖紋隱隱發光，樣式似乎變得複雜了。  
「沒什麼，丟進洗衣機就好了。」  
大和愧疚的樣子，讓卡卡西忍不住親了幾口，好聲好氣地安撫。  
「站得起來嗎？我們沖個澡就睡吧。」  
先將大和送進浴室，卡卡西稍微整理了下沙發，才拿了乾淨的衣物準備沖澡。  
叮囑大和把身體和頭髮擦乾，換卡卡西淋浴。  
他其實挺累了，雖然敵不過誘惑，性交運動後應該能讓他比較好睡。  
很快沖洗完畢後，卡卡西拿著浴巾擦頭髮，伸手要拿衣服換上，才發現上衣不在原來的位置。  
幾乎要懷疑自己是青年痴呆，套上褲子，卡卡西滿腹疑惑地回到房間。  
尾巴由下擺露出的時候稍稍撩起，渾圓緊緻的臀部只遮掩了上半部，大和舒服躺著背對自己，尾巴愉悅擺動。  
原來上衣小偷就在他的床上。  
「怎麼不穿你的衣服？」  
卡卡西上床，一面問，手沒閒著在大和的腿和臀摸了幾下。  
這樣好像也是種情趣，或許等他精神好些，應該這樣和大和做一次。  
卡卡西不禁這樣想。  
「卡卡西先生的衣服比較舒服，還有很香的味道……」  
原來魅魔會喜歡洗衣精的氣味，又有了平易近人的新發現。  
但其實大和意有所指，卡卡西也不需要知道。  
「睡吧。」  
蓋上棉被，卡卡西將大和緊抱在懷裡入睡。


End file.
